Fox Tail
by Darkbeast42
Summary: After the death of the girl he loved by the hands of the village's leaders Naruto loses control of the fox. In the after math of his rampage Naruto wants answers and will seek out his parents to get them. in his pursuit of an answer he'll make a home for those who are cursed liked him. Pairings in consideration M for possible violence and mild language
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing but my good looks**

* * *

** Chapter 1: October 10th**

"MINATO WILL YOU HURY THE HELL UP!" Shouted a young women in her impatience and frustration at their current situation. She looked over to the one she was shouting to and found the obvious traces of exhaustion on his body, from his heavy panting and sweat to torn and burned clothes everything about this man screamed he was ready to drop from the days events.

"I'm almost done just buy me a little more time Kushina" the man known as Minato responds never once stopping or slowing down the long chain of hand seals he was stringing together. The man allowed himself a sideways glance at his kneeling wife and knew she couldn't hold out much longer. Her crimson red hair was a mess and she was covered in more sweat than he was.

Minato shifted his gaze slightly from the red head now named Kushina to the golden chains that extended from her back and were currently buried in the ground.

Another shift in gaze allowed him to see the source of their current problem. A giant red fox tied down by the previously mentioned chains that we're succeeding in keeping him and his nine tails restrained... for now. But the foxes blood red eyes promised death once he was released.

With one last sigh the man looked down and smiled at infant by his feet. The child was currently sleeping like there was nothing wrong and it couldn't be harmed. "Forgive me for this Naruto" Minato spoke to the child who's blond hair and blue eyes were so much like his own. He looked back towards the fox as he made his last hand seal and recalled the events of the past few hours.

**3 hours earlier**

"Come on Kushina push!" Yelled an excited Minato as he held the seal on the screaming women's stomach together.

As the latest contraction in Kushina's four hour ordeal began to fade she started to pant heavily before turning an angry eye on the annoying blond "Damn it Minato it's hard enough giving birth without your redundant advice now will you CALM DOWN!"

Unfortunately her words were lost on the man. Minato had been looking forward to this for months. Ever since he learned about his soon to be born son he dreamt of this moment every night and he'd die long before he ever calmed down.

"Lord hokage with all due respect will you please focus on the seal. I'll let you know when he's out." The old midwife chided to the most feared man in the nations.

And so the cycle of Minato's unneeded advice and the scoldings of the two annoyed women continued on until the moment they've been waiting for finally came to be.

"I'll go wash him off and be back in a few minuets while you take care of the seal" The midwife stated in a tone that left no room for disagreement .

While Minato wanted to hold his son he didn't want to piss off the women anymore than he already had so he fearfully nodded his head and made his way over to Kushina. "Hey how are you feeling?" He asks in a concerned voice.

"Happy and tired." She responded with a smile "just hurry and apply the seal so I can meet our son."

Just as Minato began reaching for the seal some one spoke making his presence known "Fourth hokage step away from the jinchuriki or this child dies." It was a commanding tone that demanded respect from all who herd it.

Minato fearfully turned his head to see a hooded man in a black coat cradling his son in one arm and a knife in his other hand. While he was focused on the hooded man who's face was hidden by a plain white mask with one eye hole he took note of the elder women lying in a pool of her own blood and while he was saddened by this he had to stay focused on the threat in front of him.

"Who are you?" Minato demanded hiding his worry for his son's safety

"Release my son!" Kushina screamed

The man looked at them for a moment revealing his sharingan to the concerned parents before he said "feel free to come and take him" and with that he threw the newborn in the air and holding the knife out for him to fall on.

Minato quickly threw one of his three pronged knifes with the hirashin markers to catch his child before he clung to the wall and blocked out the sound of Kushina screaming out their child's name.

Minato was about to throw his knife at the mans head when he noticed the paper bomb in the blanket Naruto was warped in. "Damn" he muttered before teleporting to one of the markers he set up outside the village.

Upon arriving at his destination the young hokage threw the blanket behind him before teleporting to his home. Once there he swiftly made his way to the nursery and set Naruto down in the crib he built for him one month prior. After taking a deep breath and pulling out a knife Minato focused on finding the marker he set on Kushina in case of an emergency. Once he found it he was off in yellow flash.

**Clearing a mile away from Konoha**

The masked man set Kushina down in the middle of the clearing as he watched her seal begin to fall apart. He ignored the women's screams of pain and chose to instead focus on the red chakra that was pouring out of the seal. It was beautiful to the man the way it emanated a deep hatred and had the power to make his dreams a reality pleased the man greatly. However his mood was ruined by the appearance of Minato Namikaze who quickly reached towards the seal intent on sealing away the evil chakra. However a speeding kunai forced him to pull his hand back and turn towards the Uchiha."I'd prefer it if you didn't do that. I need the fox to be released to accomplish my goals."

Minato scoffed "What goal?"

"It's not important for you to know."

Minato narrowed his eyes at the man "you're right I'll just eliminate you now and reseal the fox." And with that the two men charged.

Minato knew he was at a disadvantage from the start for two reasons. The first reason was that his opponent had the sharingan which meant one second of eye contact could instantly pull Minato into a genjutsu. The second reason was that he didn't have long before the fox was released so he had to finish this quickly.

Keeping his eyes focused the masked man's arms and legs he saw the out stretched hand coming and readied his knife. When they were just a few feet apart Minato increased his speed hoping to catch his opponent off guard. Not expecting the hokage to move that quickly the masked man's hand was now behind the blond who he found to be less than two feet away. Not slowing from his sprint for a second Minato thrust his knife though the mans chest hopping to end the fight however what he didn't expect was for his opponent to phase through the attack completely. Minato's eyes widened as he passed through the man he was sure he was about to kill but before he could think about what just happened his opponent spun around and kicked Minato just above his left hip. The force from the blow sent Minato flying a few yards before he righted himself in the air and landed on his feet.

'What was that?' Minato thought to himself As he stabbed his knife into the ground in front of him. Pulling out two of his special knifes in each hand he mentally prepared himself for another round. Looking towards his opponent he found himself slightly irritated at how he was just standing there studying him. Deciding he needed to make the next move Minato threw the knife in his right hand towards his opponent who did nothing to stop it. When the knife drew close to its target Minato appeared in front of his opponent in a yellow flash and grabbed the speeding knife in a reverse grip with his free hand while launching the knife still in his left hand towards the masked man's face with a flick of the wrist. As expected the knife was unable to do any damage as it passed through the man's head but before the knife passed through it's intended target Minato slashed with the recently caught knife in the hopes of slitting his enemy's neck only to find it still did nothing. Before Minato could do anything else he that that his right wrist was about to be grabbed before he teleported to the knife that was now behind the man on instinct. Minato found himself a little in the air just behind the object of his growing frustrations. Not letting a second pass the blond hokage spun his knife around so that it was no longer in a reverse grip and attempted to stab his opponent in the back of the head. Unfortunately the man predicted such an attack and jumped backwards through the attack and Minato himself. Now behind Minato the masked man reached forward and grabbed Minato's shoulder. Minato felt as if his entire body was being sucked into the space where he was griped. Not allowing himself to panic Minato warped to where he placed his knife in the ground earlier in the fight.

Minato watched the mysterious man who was once again just standing there like he wasn't worried. 'He can read my movements the instant I make them, cast genjutsu with a glance, phase through multiple attacks at once, and if he grabs me for more than a couple seconds I lose. However I don't think he can attack and phase through my attacks at the same time. I have to think of a way to' "AAAAAHHHHHHH" Minato's musings were cut short by Kushina's pain filled screams.

Minato looked towards his wife in fear. Fear that was justified as he saw the kyubii's chakra gathered above Kushina. The chakra poring from Kushina began to slow down dramatically now that the seal was almost empty. Minato was about to teleport to his wife and try to reseal the kyubii but before he could his instincts screamed at him to duck. He just barely evaded a giant fuma shuriken that would've cut him in half. "I thought I told you I needed the fox to be released"

Minato turned back to the man as his frustrations grew. Taking a deep calming breath Minato began to think up a plan however his opponent decided to make the first move this time. Minato could only watch in wonder as the space in front of his enemy seemed to twist and fold in on itself before a dozen of the massive weapons shot forward. Minato kept his cool as he weaved between the Shuriken. After evading the first five Minato's hand shot out to his side and caught one of the Shurikens by grabbing edge of the hole in the middle. Using chakra to make it spin at a constant Minato swung the weapon in front of him to deflect another incoming projectile. Minato grabbed the deflected Shuriken the same way he grabbed the first one and continued to use the weapons to deflect the rest of the shuriken. The space in front of the masked man began to ripple again signaling his next attack. Minato decided it was time for a counter attack so he threw the shuriken in his left hand and added wind chakra to the one still spinning in his right hand. The first shuriken that was released collided with the one Minato threw causing both projectiles to flip into the air in front of the man blocking his sight. Before he could launch any more weapons the two that were blocking his view was suddenly cut in half by a wind chakra infused shuriken that continued on to his face. The mans eyes widened as it passed through his head.

'Did I get him' the young hokage asked himself

"Well done forth hokage. If I had been a fraction of a second slower you would have succeeded in killing me." Minato raised an eye at this as he looked at the man before a cut in his mask appeared. It was a horizontal cut that spread all the way across the mask. Minato studied the cut for a second before the bottom half of the mask fell down on the floor exposing everything below the mans nose. "However it appears you are the one who was too slow." Minato's eyes widened as he turned to look at the massive cloud of red chakra that were quickly becoming denser and taking the form of the kyubii. Kushina was unconscious with her seal completely gone. Minato could only look on in horror as the fox was completed.

The bijuu possessed orange fur, nine tails, and crimson eyes that promised death to its enemies. It looked around and spotted masked man before releasing a giant roar and raising a giant fist to kill the Uchiha. But before the fox stopped before he could crush the man. They stared at each other for a while before the kyubii's eye took the shape of a sharingan and left in the direction of the village. Knowing that Hiruzen prepared the village for the possibility of the kyubii's release Minato teleported to his wife to check on her. Luckily she was still breathing

"Now then shall we continue our fight?" The Uchiha asked before starting up some hand signs. On the last sign he shouted out "Fire style: Great flame wall" after the last word a tall wall of fire shot towards the married couple. Minato merely grabbed Kushina's shoulder before teleporting them both to the knife he threw through the mans head earlier in the fight which was now embedded in a tree.

"No" Minato began while forming a blue sphere in his right hand "let's finish it." Suddenly Minato disappeared in a flash of yellow light and appeared behind the Uchiha before slamming his attack in the masked man's lower back and shouted "Rasengan"

Pain exploded in the man's lower back before he shot forward rolling over himself on the ground. When he came to a stop all he could do was groan out "Damn you forth hokage how?"

Minato merely reached down and picked up half of the shuriken he threw earlier, tilting it so that the man could see the hirashin seal he placed where he first caught it. "I deflected it before I caught it so I could stop its spinning and place my seal. And now" he began before teleporting to the downed man and shoving one last rasengan through his face and out the back of his head "It's over"

Minato let out a sigh before turning towards the sound of fighting "and now for the fox."

**Just outside of Konoha**

Hiruzen and the leaf ninjas were doing everything they could to slow down the fox but nothing worked he just walked through most things like they weren't even their and shrugged off the rest. The order to retreat was about to be issued but Minato finally decided to show up and show off by dropping a giant toad on the fox before teleporting both toad and fox away again.

**Back to the clearing**

"I need you to hold him still for a while!" Minato shouted to his summon.

"**Just hurry up I can't hold him for long!"** Minato just gave a curt nod before disappearing and reappearing with his infant child.

"Minato? What are you doing?" Asked Kushina as she stumbled her way to Minato with worry filed eyes.

Minato responded by summoning a sealing alter with a one handed hand seal and placed Naruto in it. "I'm going to seal the kyubii in our son." he stated with conviction.

Kushina nearly had a panic attack after hearing that. "WHAT!" She shouted.

"It's our best option you can't survive the fox being shoved back into you after it was just torn out, no other adult can harness the kyubii's power and I can't ask someone else to give up their child. Our only option is Naruto." Minato explains in an emotionless tone already filled with guilt at what he was about to do.

Kushina wanted to argue, to yell, to shout... but she couldn't Minato was right no matter how much she hated it. Her attention snapped to fox after the sound of the toad chief vanishing penetrated her ears. The fox had forced to leave by stabbing him with one his giant tails.

Minato began cursing under his breath but stopped when he saw the fox tied down by Kushina's chains. He turned to his wife who simply said "hurry up and seal the damn thing!"

**Present time**

After the last hand seal was made time seemed to freeze for the young couple as the shinigami appeared. Minato found himself quite intimidated in this beings presence. The shinigami had long white hair, purple skin, demonic eyes, and wore plain white robes. **"Why have you summoned me?"** The shinigami inquired.

"I brought you here to seal the kyubii into my son" Minato spoke up

**"Very well. And what will you sacrifice in return?"**

Minato was about to offer up his life but was cut off by Kushina "I offer up half my life." She spoke quickly to prevent Minato from talking

**"Half?"** asked the shinigami his full attention now on Kushina

Kushina gulped loudly before explaining herself under his sharp gaze "well um I'm an Uzamaki ya know? My life span is twice as long as most people so half my life can equal a full human sacrifice. Right?"

**"I suppose it'll be fine but you'll have agree to something first."** This got the couple nervous.

"What is it?"

**"The issue here is that my job is heavily tied to death so unless you die in some way I can't help. HOWEVER"** he spoke up cutting off any questions **"I can send you both to another dimension effectively _killing_ you in this one." **

"We'll do it" Kushina finally said after after a few silent moments

"But what about Naruto who will raise him if we both go to some other world?" Kushina gained a sad look at that.

"He'll be fine it'll hurt to not be able to watch him grow up but I'm sure everyone will take care of him. And I know we will see him again I can feel it." After her small speech she turned to the shinigami and gave a quick nod.

**"The deal is made." **and with that time resumed. The shinigami flew over to the fox and placed his hands on the foxes head. With a quick tug the kyubii was sealed in his new jinchuriki. Next the shinigami placed his right hand on Kushina's head and siphoned off the correct amount of life force before sending them off in a flash of white light.

Okami

Kicking in the door the the front room the shinigami tiredly made her way to the coach before collapsing in it. Hearing the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs the exhausted embodiment of death turned her head to see a tall orange haired teen great her before turing around to look at her more closely. "Um Rukia did you forget to take off your Halloween costume before you left this morning?"

The shinigami looked down at herself and got angry "damn it why didn't those shinobi guys say anything!?"

"Maybe they thought that's how you actually look it is pretty real looking"

"What can I say soul society takes the Halloween season **very** seriously.

* * *

**Author notes**

**what do you think was the fight scene good were people's interactions believable did my attempt at an okami suck? feel free to review and tell me**

**while I was writing this I actually changed a number of things for example they were originaly going to get to fiori when Obito tries to use a powered up kamuii on them while Minato tries to escape with hirashin but decided against it since I'd have a hard time explaining it and would make a scene I have planned out less dramatic**

**tell me if I miss spelled any Japanese words.**

**also is hand signs or hand seals I can't remember**

**also the okami was a spur of the moment type of thing**

**untill next time c ya**


	2. Chapter 2

**Insert disclaimer here**

Before I begin this story I would just like to say thank you to all those that reviewed and yes I feel very stupid about calling my Omake an okami. Although is considering calling all my Omakes okami just for the heck of it.

**Mzr90: **You don't have to worry. Although I enjoy stories that pair Naruto up with Erza or Mira I won't be using those pairings. I've narrowed down the pairing to one of three people. It was originally two but after reading your review I'm beginning to consider Lucy. And as for my spelling and grammar I'll try to proof read better but I've always been bad at spelling.

**Guest:** Um... ok? That doesn't really help me. Like at all.

* * *

**Chapter 2: October 11th**

It was a sad day for everyone in the village known as Konoha. Just last night the Kyuubi had appeared out of nowhere with little warning to attack Konoha. The destruction would've been much worse had it not been for the quick response of the Third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi. As soon as news of the fox's approach reached the old man's ears he rallied together an impressive amount of ninja to deal with the threat. Another reason Konoha got away lightly after the battle was the fact that only about seven minutes had passed between the beginning of the battle and the appearance of the Fourth Hokage. Between the quick response time and short battle one could safely say that not many lives were lost, if it hadn't been for one very important fact.

It was the Kyuubi.

Among all nine of the bijuu the Kyuubi was by far the strongest. The Uchiha's fire jutsu couldn't even singe it's fur. The shadow possession jutsu only succeeded in slowing it down for a few seconds before it broke free. Even Hiruzen's attacks were brushed off by the fox.

After a short period of indifference towards the shinobi at its feet the fox began batting the pests aside with its paws and stomped on anyone who got on his nerves. Not many shinobi were able to avoid the beasts massive claws before it was too late. By the end of the battle the original offensive force of one hundred was reduced to about twenty five. Unfortunately there were more civilian casualties than those of the ninja. When the Kyuubi was about a quarter mile away from Konoha the creature began launching blasts of red chakra into the village. Buildings were destroyed, many people died, and the offending bijuu didn't seem to care.

The Third Hokage realized that nothing was working and was about to order the surviving ninja to fall back and regroup with the ninja inside the village who had either been preparing for the fight or evacuating citizens. Before the order was given, however, Minato had finally arrived to deal with the Kyuubi much to everyone's relief.

After reinforcing the village's defenses in the event that the Kyuubi came back, Hiruzen ran off to find Minato with a squad of anbu. What they found was a torn up clearing, a dead body who's face was destroyed beyond recognition, and a sleeping infant with blond hair and a seal on his stomach. What they didn't find was the blond Hokage or his wife. It was easy for the elderly man to piece together the events of the night. The dead body was the one who released the fox before his head got blown off by a rasengan. And Minato, with the help of Kushina, had managed to seal away the Kyuubi into their child with a jutsu that destroyed their bodies. Letting out a sigh the aged man ordered the anbu to take the body away for examination as he picked up the infant Naruto.

Those were the event that resulted in Konoha's current atmosphere. Everyone wore a somber face and the mood in the air reflected the sorrow everyone felt. No one was spared from the events last night. Everyone lost something whether it be a family member, friend, or some material object no one was spared last night.

Hiruzen was staring out at the village concerned about the blanket of depression everyone was under while he gently rocked Naruto in his arms. The man wanted to cry himself but couldn't now that he had retaken the mantle of Hokage. Last night he had been informed that his beloved wife, Kushina's midwife, had been killed, presumably by the ninja they found by Naruto. After hearing the news Hiruzen wanted nothing more than to break down and mourn for his late wife but he couldn't. He had to be strong for Konoha. So with one last sigh the old, or rather new, Hokage turned to the anbu before him currently awaiting to be acknowledged by his leader. "Yes? What is it?" Hiruzen asks already having a pretty good idea about what it was and he wasn't looking forward to it.

"The council is awaiting your arrival in the council chamber downstairs." The anbu member reports in a monotone voice.

Hiruzen could only pinch the bridge of his nose and suppress yet another sigh before he dismissed the anbu with a wave of his hand.

**Council chamber: 5 minutes later**

The Third Hokage strode into the meeting room with confidence in his step while holding a still sleeping Naruto in his arms. Without a word Hiruzen takes his seat in-between the two sides of the council and surveys the room with the eyes of the leader he once was.

The council was separated into two branches the civilian council, who represents non-shinobi and updates the Hokage about the increase and drop of imported and exported goods as well as other things of that nature, and the shinobi council, which was made up of clan heads and other high-ranking shinobi to advise the Hokage on any and all big decisions. There was also the Hokage's three advisors which are hand-picked by each Hokage during their rule to assist in their duties. And since Hiruzen returned to his old position so too did his advisors Danzo, Homura, and Koharu.

The council chamber was a large round room built for the sole purpose of hosting the council when they meet with the Hokage or hold important meetings. On both sides of the Hokage's seat were three rows one behind the other with each row raised higher than the one in front of it. Between the Hokage's seat and the rows were a small set of stairs to allow access to the upper rows. The rows stop a few feet from the only entrance and exit the room had to offer. Each row consisted of a long wooden table that curved the same way the walls were giving the room a circular theme to it. Sturdy wooden chairs spaced a couple of feet apart from each other were behind the tables for the council members to sit at. The Hokage's seat itself was on the opposite side of the room than the exit/entrance and raised as high as the back row. In front of the seat was a small table for the Hokage's convenience. In front of the Hokage's table on the same level as the second row were the advisor seats.

Everyone had already arrived before Hiruzen and waited quietly for him to take his place and begin the meeting. The Third Hokage, who decided it was time to begin, cleared his throat before addressing the council. "We are here to analyze our current situation and decide on a course of action to guarantee our survival." Hiruzen states before turning to the shinobi side of the room, "Ibiki what is the death toll of last nights battle?"

In the middle row on the shinobi side of the room a tall man wearing a dark trench coat stands and addresses the room, "After performing a head count of both the living and the dead bodies recovered we can confirm the deaths of twenty seven anbu, nineteen jonin, forty-two chunin, six genin, and about two hundred civilians. There are many people who have gone missing that we must assume are dead. All things considered we got off easy compared to what could've been." And with that last comment Ibiki sat down.

There was moment of silence in the chamber after hearing the death toll. Some were praying for the soles of the fallen and others were considering what this meant for Konoha. With the loss of the jonin and anbu the village had lost a significant portion of its strength. The force that fought against the Kyuubi was made up of anbu, jonin, and mostly chunin which is why they suffered the most casualties amongst the shinobi force. The six genin were probably killed while evacuating citizens. With a heavy heart the Hokage turns to the civilian side before speaking. "Miss. Haruno can you report on how much repairs will cost."

On the civilian side of the room at the top row a thin women with long pink hair stands and bows to the Hokage respectfully before beginning her report. "I had several contractors assess the damage of the attack and I was given an estimation of about $6,000,000." She reported before retaking her seat.

After a few more moments of silence a civilian decided to ask what everyone was trying to find the answer to, "What are we going to do?"

It was valid question. Konoha had suffered a major blow to its military strength and funding. If nothing was done the other villages would see this as the perfect opportunity to strike. Iwa and Kumo would join forces and march on a weekend Konoha and that would be the end for the leaf village.

After a few moments of silence a voice finally speaks up, "I have a plan. It's an inhumane plan but if we pull it off right we can scare off the other villages and prevent any attacks that may be sent our way." Hiruzen looks down in front of him and saw it was Danzo who spoke.

Danzo was Hiruzen's best friend back when they started their careers. When Hiruzen decided to become a Hokage Danzo decided to work as his shadow. He would do what needed to be done no mater how dark so that Hiruzen could work in the light. The acts he committed put a rift in their friendship, but Hiruzen knew he always had Konoha's best interest in mind so he kept him as an advisor. Danzo suffered from an accident a few years ago that had left him with a constantly bandaged head exposing only his left eye. His right arm was damaged shortly after forcing him to rely on his personal division of anbu called root. Hiruzen noticed Danzo was looking at him for permission to continue so with a nod he was given the ok.

"Before I detail my plan I must confirm one thing." He begins before looking straight into Hiruzen's eyes, "Is that child your holding the new jinchuriki?"

Hiruzen had planed to bring that fact up later but decided to answer truthfully. "Yes, this is Naruto Namikaze, Minato's son. He was used to seal away the fox, we owe everything to him for his sacrifice."

Everyone but a select few looked shocked at the information that had just been revealed to them. But before anyone could comment Danzo spoke up again, "If he's Minato's child then my plan should be even more effective." At everyone's confused face he decided to elaborate. "My plan has a few phases to it but the end goal is to turn Naruto into the ultimate weapon for Konoha" Many people present narrowed there eyes at Danzo already having a faint idea of what he was planning.

"Danzo I'm not letting you put Naruto into your root program." The Hokage warned.

"That's not exactly what I had in mind please listen to my whole plan and reasons before you decide." Danzo took his silence as a sign to proceed, "Phase one is simple we gather the populace of Konoha together for an announcement. We will tell everyone that the fourth had sealed the Kyuubi away into the child Naruto Uzumaki this will accomplish two important tasks. Discourage any invasion attempts and turn the population against Naruto."

Hiruzen, who was trying to remain calm, decided to speak up, "If I may ask why announce Naruto as an Uzumaki? How can an infant jinchuriki protect us from an invasion when he isn't even old enough to throw a punch? And finally why would you ever make a child the target of so much hatred?" Hiruzen was upset despite how well he hid it. It took a conscious effort to keep from shouting by the time he was done.

Danzo was aware of the glares he was receiving for his plan but knew he had to convince them for the sake of Konoha, "To answer your first two questions the seal on a new jinchuriki is somewhat week. If we were to be attacked we could sneak Naruto behind enemy lines and break the seal to allow the Kyuubi to rampage and tire before we recapture it. We must announce him as an Uzumaki because if the other villages learn about the possibility of a second Yellow Flash they will panic and send assassins after him before he becomes too dangerous. We want them to be afraid not to panic. Your final question will be answered after I'm done explaining my plan." Danzo looked around the room to make sure everyone understood before continuing on. "Phase two will require a little more attention. We will monitor Naruto for the first few years of his life and make sure he doesn't gain any friends. He must feel alone if this is going to work." Danzo ignored the increase in hatred being directed at him for what he wanted to do to Naruto. "For phase three we give Naruto a friend for him to get attached to and train with. Once he gains enough skill and strength with his friend we begin phase four." Danzo takes a deep breath before he announces the next part of his plan. "Phase four is where we have the child's only friend killed."

The room exploded into chaos. No words could be heard over the constant shouting of both civilian and shinobi council. Even the ever stoic Hiashi Hyuuga seemed disgusted at this plan. "ENOUGH!" The shout had silenced the entire room and turned to the voice's owner. To say Hiruzen was pissed off would be like saying an atom is small. His face promised death for anyone who interrupted what he was about to say. "What you're proposing will completely kill him off on the inside. How could destroying his emotions benefit Konoha in any way." His anger could be heard in every word he spoke letting Danzo know a wrong answer here could lead to his death.

Danzo turned to look each person in the eye before finally settling on Hiruzen as he began to speak, "With his emotions gone we can begin phase five. We will train him in everything we can ninjutsu, genjutsu, taijutsu, fuuinjutsu, and anything else that will come in handy. By the time his training is complete he will surpass all others before him while remaining loyal to Konoha."

"BUT HE'S ONLY A CHILD!" This time it was Haruno who spoke up. After recently becoming a mother herself she couldn't even begin to imagine any child going through what this man had planed.

Danzo didn't seem phased. "Exactly he's **A **child. By going through with this plan we will gain a shinobi that will make all the other nations cower in fear. As long as he is loyal no one will dare attack us. If we sacrifice this child we can protect countless more." Everyone seemed quieter now. Danzo could see they were conflicted so he gave one final push. "Look we're week right now, we lost a large portion of our budget, and morale is at an all time low. This plan could save everyone."

"Everyone but Naruto." The Hokage interrupted in a defeated tone.

"Yes, he will be sacrificed so that Konoha may survive. But we are the leaders of a shinobi village we must do what we have to in order to protect those precious to us." Danzo took a deep breath before he finished. "Even if we go to Hell for it." Danzo replied in an equally quiet tone before he walked out of the room. No one heard the quick apology he muttered to Naruto under his breath.

**1 Hour later - Hokage's office**

Hiruzen stared out the windows of his office once again before he heard the sound of a small poof behind him. Turning around he saw it was one of Jiraya's messenger toads. Quickly removing the scroll from the toads mouth Hiruzen read the message.

**To sensei**

**I've been informed about the situation by one of my sources. I ask for your permission to retire from my spy network to take care of Naruto. Minato named me his god father and I want to live up to that title.**

**Sincerely Jiraya**

Hiruzen pulled out a blank scroll, brush, and ink before he began writing his response.

**To Jiraya **

**Don't worry about Naruto I promise to look after him in your stead. Konoha needs you and your spy network now more than ever before. **

**Sincerely Hiruzen Sarutobi**

After the toad disappeared with the scroll Hiruzen slowly stood up and walked to the makeshift crib containing Naruto. He picked up the child and made his way to the top of the Hokage tower to announce the third jinchuriki.

* * *

**Omake **

Hiruzen walked out to the edge of the tower with Naruto in hand. He looked over the people he swore to protect and cleared his voice for the announcement as he activated a jutsu to project his voice louder to everyone.

"Hear me citizens of Konoha I come before you today to make several announcements and introduce you to someone very important. But before I do would like to assure you all that we will make it through this. This situation could be much worse than it currently is."

"How?" A random voice in the crowd asked.

"How what?" The Hokage asked with a raised eyebrow.

"How could this situation be worse than it is I mean we're extremely vulnerable to the other villages so how could things possibly be worse?" Hiruzen rubbed his chin as he began to think about how to respond then an idea hit him.

Hiruzen turned to his secretary and quickly listed off a few things he needed before the young women ran off

**30 min later **

In the past thirty minuets a large white screen was hanging from two large poles attached to the Hokage Tower. As for the Hokage himself he can be seen attaching wires from what looks like a crystal ball to a projector once he was done he went back to where he first addressed the crowd. "As you can see I've attached my viewing crystal to a projector. If you don't know what my viewing crystal is it basically lets me spy on uh I mean observe my shinobi. Yes that." Everyone in the crowd sweat dropped at there Hokage as he continued as if he didn't slip up. "Anyways I've recently learned a new jutsu that let's me see other dimensions with it so I'll show you how it could be worse."

Without another word Hiruzen did a hand sign bringing the crystal and projector to life. Everyone turned to see what life was like in another dimension

When the image came into focus they were looking at what appeared to be a normal town the buildings were taller than in Konoha and closer together. However what wasn't normal were the huge, naked, humanoid creatures that we're walking down the street. Whenever they came across humans they would simply eat them without a moment of hesitation. Occasionally a normal sized human would fly by on some strange machine that worked using cables to maneuver in the air. These people would kill the giants by cutting the back of the neck. Apparently the projector had good speakers because everyone could here what was being said.

**"Oh god the titans are attacking the city!"**

**"Ok guys stay calm and follow me"**

**"Oh no Armin watch out!"**

**"EREN NOOOOO!"**

**"I got him!"**

**"Do you guys ever feel like we're being watched?"**

**"Not the time Mikasa!"**

Everyone could only watch with dropped jaws at the scenes of death and destruction before them. The projector shut off and everyone turned there heads to the Hokage. "Yeah, we could be those guys."

* * *

So what do you think was this worth reading? Was it better than the last chapter? Feel free to tell me I'm always open to constructive criticism

Just to let you all know the next couple of chapter will be set in the elemental nations. Naruto's childhood will play a huge part in the decisions he makes so I don't want to rush through it.

I will also reveal who I've narrowed down the pairing to in a couple of chapters

If you don't know what I'm referencing in the Omake it was an anime called attack on titan I highly recommend it.

Speaking about Omakes I spelled it right this time what now?

until next time c ya


	3. Chapter 3

**Insert**** disclaimer here... wait I already this joke**

I'm starting to feel better about this story after the reviews I got last chapter thanks guys.

**Kazi9:** Thanks your comment got me motivated to write this chapter sooner

**Guest: **Sorry but I'm going to need Minato alive to make the story work. But I can promise you that it won't be a happy reunion and that Naruto will bash some heads next chapter. And by bash I mean crush. And by some I mean a lot.

**nico2883: **While I am considering Lucy I'm leaning more towards the other two girls I have in mind which I will probably reveal in the author notes next time. Although I do have another fanfiction I'm planning to write in the future where the pairing will most likely be NarutoXLucy.

* * *

**Chapter 3: The life of Naruto Uzumaki**

**Root head quarters - Danzo's office**

It has been six years since that meeting in the Hokage Tower after the Kyuubi attack. Up till now the plan has proceeded smoothly. Phase one went off without a hitch. After the announcement everyone began to fear the child and avoided him as much as they could. Phase two required a little more involvement on Danzo's behalf. While rare a few people would try to encourage or help Naruto, like that one ramen stand from a year ago. Luckily Danzo and his root agents were able to keep these individuals from helping Naruto more than once. Naruto began to feel alone and will now latch onto whoever it is the council chooses to befriend him. So after evaluating Naruto's situation with the Hokage, and a few other jonin aware of the plan, it was decided that Naruto was ready for phase three.

Today Danzo sat in his office looking through the potential candidates for phase three of his plan. The profiles in front of him were all of children whose root training is about to begin. After a few hours of searching Danzo finally found the ideal candidate. Danzo held up the profile in front of him as he read the boy's qualifications to himself.

**Name: Sai**

**Gender: Male**

**Age: Six**

**Height: Forty-five inches**

**Weight: Fifty-one pounds**

**Back Ground: Sai was eight weeks old when both of his parents were killed in the Kyuubi attack. After a physical at the age of four it was discovered that Sai was more physically gifted than most his age. While in possession of above average chakra reserves he maintains high level control over it. Discreet testing has revealed talent in both painting and ninjutsu.**

At the top of the document was a head-shot of a pale boy with short black hair. Danzo gave a small smile of satisfaction after reading the report. Sai was the right age to form a strong friendship with Naruto. His physical capabilities would push Naruto to train harder after they form a rivalry. And if Naruto were to pick up on Sai's talent with a brush fuuinjutsu would become much easier down the road. Just as Danzo was about to formulate a plan to introduce the two youths a knock was heard on his office door. "Enter." Danzo calls, annoyed at the interruption. After hearing his permission to enter a man wearing a plain white anbu mask as well as the other typical anbu gear enters the room silently before kneeling to his master.

"I've come to report on Naruto's activities during my shift." Spoke the man in the monotone voice all anbu use.

Danzo raised an eye to the anbu and game him his full attention. Anbu that were assigned to watch Naruto were supposed to observe and remain hidden until the end of their shift. Once the shift was over they would write down his activities for the day on a mission report unless something out of the ordinary occurred in which case they were to report straight to Danzo after their shift. These occurrences were few and far between so Danzo had naturally been curious about what had happened. "Very well what happened?" He asked in a neutral tone that hid his curiosity.

The anbu remains kneeling as he recounted the days events.

**Earlier that day**

For Naruto Uzumaki today had been just like every other day in Konoha. He woke up in the same furnitureless apartment he'd been squatting in since he left the orphanage. He ate the instant ramen he had become acostumed to for breakfast as it was the only thing he could afford from the money he gathered on the streets and alleyways of Konoha. After lounging around his apartment for a few hours he set out to find some lunch. A half hour of searching later Naruto finally came across a fruit stall which he observed until a civilian couple came up to the stall and began inspecting the fruit. Once Naruto saw that the stall's clerk was occupied he swiftly made his way to the stall and silently grabbed an apple before takeing a bite. Unfortunately for the blond, the clerk heard Naruto bite into the apple as he was walking away.

"HEY COME BACK HERE!" The clerk yelled. Needless to say Naruto ran when he heard this prompting the clerk to give chase. Normally Naruto could easily escape from his pursuer, but as he began turning the corner a passing shinobi subtlety stuck his foot out tripping Naruto before silently walking away. Once Naruto rolled on his back he was met with the sight of the middle-aged clerk scowling down at him. Once the clerk recognized the jinchuriki's face he bent down and lifted Naruto up slightly by grabbing the front of his shirt with his left hand before delivering two quick blows to Naruto's face with his right fist. Once he finished punching the blond, the clerk shoved him back into the ground and tore the apple away from the blond's hand. After inspecting the apple the man saw the bite mark in it causing his scowl to deepen as he turned back to the groaning blond. "You infected it! If you want my apple so much go ahead and take it." With those final words the cashier threw the apple down missing Naruto's head by mere inches before storming away from the village pariah.

A couple minuets after the man's departure Naruto slowly got up from where he was laying and grabbed the apple. Naruto looked sadly at the now bruised apple as he began to wipe off the dirt that now covered it. When he was done the blond walked away while eating the apple, stem and all.

Once he finished the apple Naruto made his way to his favorite swing in front of the academy ignoring the glares and whispers around him. Whenever Naruto had nothing else to do he would come down here and daydream about the day he would join the academy and become a ninja. Once he began his shinobi career he could finally make some money and buy his food rather than steal it, he could prove himself and gain some respect, and most of all he could make a difference in the world. He didn't know what difference he could make but he wanted to accomplish something in the world. Once he arrived at his favorite spot he was about to sit down on the swing but stopped when he heard a soft voice.

"I'm sorry." The voice spoke. It was a soft female voice that spoke with a stutter. Naruto looked behind the tree the swing hung on to see three cocky looking boys around the age of eight harassing a young girl that appeared to be his age. The girl had short dark blue hair and pale pupilless eyes reminiscent of the full moon. Her clothes consisted of a dark brown shirt with matching pants. The girl was obviously scared of the boys and didn't want to be here.

Naruto watched them for a few seconds before the leader of the bullies started to taunt the girl again. "I can't hear you. It's your fault my ice cream was ruined so get on your hands and knees and apologies already." The boy spoke with an arrogant tone smirking the entire time. In short there was nothing about the boy that didn't piss off Naruto. It didn't help Naruto's mood when the girl did as the boy said and began apologizing repeatedly. The three boys were obviously enjoying themselves and were on the verge of laughing at the small girl before them.

"Knock it off." Naruto spoke as he revealed himself to everyone present. He knew it was in his best interest to ignore the entire scene before him but he didn't want to be like the villagers that just stood around as the clerk from earlier hit him. The three bullies turn to him in confusion while the girl stared straight at him with a glimmer of hope in her eyes.

The leader of the bullies narrowed his eyes at Naruto before they widened in recognition "Hey your that kid everyone hates." he states before he grinning at the blond "Why don't you runaway no-one would care if I beat you up. In fact they would probably thank me but I'm feeling generous so I'll let you leave, if you apologise like that stupid girl over there." He said gesturing towards the blue haired girl behind them.

The boy's comments just made Naruto even more angry. "Shut up! I'm not just 'that kid' My names Naruto don't you dare forget that." He said with an accusing finger pointed at the guy who was getting on his nerves more and more. The girl began staring at the blond with a look of admiration.

The boy just smirked as he made his way over to Naruto. "I wouldn't get cocky if I were you." He said punctuating the last word with a punch aimed at Naruto. Naruto saw the punch coming and leaned back far enough that the punch missed him. After dodging the punch Naruto stepped forward and punched the kid in the ribs with his left fist before following it up by punching the boys face with his right fist. The boy stumbled back grasping his nose from the punch he received.

"I told you I'm not just 'that kid' so don't underestimate me!" Naruto shouted at his opponent.

The boy lost his cocky smirk and turned to each of his friends before shouting, "Get him!" The verbal command worked and all three kids charged at him.

Naruto, for once in his life, was grateful for his tough life as it had toughened him up enough to stand up to the older boys. The boy on the right was the first to reach Naruto and tried to tackle him. Naruto quickly side-stepped the bigger kid and tripped him by sticking his foot out. The boy on the left was the next to attack Naruto with a couple wild punches. Naruto was able to easily dodge the punches and reeled his fist back to deliver a knockout punch but felt something grab his arm. He turned and saw it was the kid he tripped earlier. Naruto didn't think he would get back up so fast and was distracted long enough for the other kid to grab his left arm. Now restrained Naruto could only glare at the boy who had regained his cocky smirk and was now casually walking towards him. "It seems like you're not so tough after all." Naruto stared back defiantly as the boy in front of him drew back his fist only to give a quick shout of pain and drop to the floor. Once the kid hit the floor Naruto and the two boys restraining him could see the girl from earlier with an outstretched open palm and veins bulging around her eyes. The girl looked at her palm in confusion as if she couldn't believe what she just did. Naruto was the first to recover from his shock and tore his right arm out of the boys grasp and elbowed him in the chin. Once that kid stumbled back Naruto turned to the other kid and grabbed him by the shoulder before kneeing him in the groin. The kid groaned in pain and dropped to the floor clutching his manhood. Naruto ran over to the still dazed girl and grabbed her by the arm before whispering, "Come on. Let's go." With a quick nod of her head the girl followed her hero away from the three boys that had tormented her.

After getting away from the kids Naruto and the blue haired girl found themselves in the academy training field jus outside the academy building. The two six-year olds made their way over to a bench off to the side and sat down thinking about the events of the past twenty minutes untill Naruto decided to break the ice, "Hey I'm Naruto Uzumaki. Who are you?" He questioned with a nervous smile. This was probably the most he had ever interacted with someone his age.

The girl blushed as she returned his nervous smile with a shy one. "I'm Hinata Hyūga. Thank you for saving me Naruto." She stuttered out.

Naruto lost his smile and gained a confused look. "What are you talking about? I didn't save you. You saved me remember? That guy and his lackeys were going to beat me to a pulp if you hadn't intervened. I should be thanking you." He states before smiling at her, "So thank you for saving me Hinata."

Hinata's blush only grew at his kind words and smile which made her feel very happy. She honestly couldn't remember the last time someone had been this kind to her besides her mother. Hinata realised she was beginning to stare at him and spoke up. "But you were the first one to stand up to the bullies for my sake. If you hadn't come along they would've continued to bully me." She argued.

Naruto was quiet for a few minuets before he snapped his fingers and turned back towards Hinata. "I got it. Rather than arguing about who saved who let's agree that we both saved each other." He told her with a big smile on his face. "Is that ok?"

Hinata looked at him with wide eyes for a second before giving another small smile and agreeing to his idea. Naruto smile got bigger after she agreed but after a few moments his smile dropped and he began fidgeting around which Hinata noticed. "Um are you ok?" Hinata asks softly.

Naruto took a deep breath before asking what was on his mind. "I just wanted to know if you wanted to be, you know, friends."

Hinata couldn't help but be a little surprised. She was from a strict family that expected a lot from her so she never got the chance to leave the Hyūga compound and make friends. She would've agreed to be friends immediately but there was something she didn't understand. "Why do you want to be friends with someone weak like me?" She asked hesitantly.

Naruto looked straight at her before responding in a boisterous tone, "Are you kidding me? Your not weak your strong not to mention the nicest person I've ever met. So can we be friends?"

Hinata's blush returned stronger than ever at his praise. After her initial blush faded away she smiled and nodded her head quickly, ecstatic to have made her first friend. Naruto became happier than he had ever been before and showed it by jumping to his feet and eagerly holding his hand out for Hinata to take. After taking the offered hand in her own the two children ran off to play.

After playing random games for a couple of hours Hinata had to leave or she would be punished for staying out to long. Once she was gone Naruto couldn't stop grinning. He finally had a friend, he could finally be happy, and he was no longer alone. Naruto couldn't care less about the villages approval. As long as he could have one friend he was happy.

Naruto began to walk home unaware of the anbu returning to his superior.

**Back to Danzo's office**

Danzo had dismissed the anbu and went over what he had learned. 'So Naruto and the Hyūga heiress heiress are friends now. Naruto was supposed to bond with someone of my choice not some random girl. I need to meet with Hiruzen and the head of the Hyūga clan about this' He thought as he got up to leave.

**Hokage's office**

For the Third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, today had been just as boring as every other day. After waking up alone in bed he made his way to the office where he spent the day doing paper work. It wasn't even interesting paper work like approving the torture/tests for the next chunin exam. It was boring paper work that required very little thinking and would most likely have no effect on the village as a whole, yet he still had to read and sign it. (Picture the terms of agreement on any apple product) He was beginning to seriously consider using a fire jutsu on the stack of boring documents when Danzo strolled into the room without knocking and addressed the aged Hokage. "Hiruzen we need to talk."

Hiruzen, with no hesitation, shoved all the paperwork off his desk and looked at Danzo. "What is it?" He asked happy for the distraction.

"I'll explain in a minute. We need to wait for Hiashi Hyūga before I begin." Hiruzen looked confused but agreed to wait for the clan head Danzo sent for. While they were waiting Hiruzen began to think about his old friend. Ever since Danzo started his root program he became colder after each member completed their training by killing whoever Danzo had them live with for their childhood, but he still kept some semblance of who he was before root. Unfortunately he lost what little humanity he had after condemning Naruto to the villager's abuse. Now Danzo was just an old man who thought about nothing other than the survival of Konoha. Five minutes passed before Hiashi walked in with a neutral expression on his face and sat down next to Danzo in front of the Hokage. Once the Hyūga was seated Danzo activated the privacy seals and decided to begin the meeting. Turning to Hyūga head, Danzo began to speak, "Are you aware of what your daughter has been up to today?" Danzo asked as the Hyūga frowned.

"No. She spared against one of the branch members and ran off the clan compound. She returned about a half hour ago but you called me here before I could talk to her." He said with little emotion.

"Than allow me to fill you in. Earlier today your daughter met and befriended the jinchuriki. I trust you know what this means." He said looking at the clan head who was beginning to look angry while Hiruzen looked surprised.

"You intend to make my daughter a part of your plan." He ground out at the village elder who remained impassive.

Hiruzen who had been silent up until now decided to speak up. "Did you plan this Danzo? Or was this an accident." He asked in a toned that was both accusing and curious.

"It was an unfortunate accident. I had decided on one of my root trainees for phase three earlier today but the anbu watching Naruto alerted me to his new friend and I called this meeting. It's too late to separate the two since they already bonded. We have no choice but to use Hinata Hyūga for phase three of the plan." Explained Danzo to the two men. Hiruzen briefly wondered why the anbu went to Danzo first but remembered that they chose to use Danzo's root anbu to spy on Naruto since they were better at staying hidden. His musings, however, were cut off by an angry Hiashi.

"Do you expect me to stand around while you use and kill my daughter to manipulate the jinchuriki." Hiashi spoke with an anger that was rare for him but the older men in the room remained stoic.

"Yes." Was the Hokage's curt answer.

"Before my wife passed away I promised her I would protect our daughters I'm not going to break that promise." He said with finality

Hiruzen looked him straight in the eyes before responding. "Six years ago we decided to make Naruto an outcast for the sake of the village. We cut him off from everyone else so that we could kill his emotions and make him the perfect shinobi. Six years ago Minato sacrificed his son for the village. It's time for you to do the same." Hiruzen spoke in a calm tone reflecting his authority. Hiashi began to hesitate but it was obvious to Danzo that he would continue to argue. Danzo couldn't allow Hiashi to ruin the plan. Left with no other choice Danzo activated the recently transplanted eye he kept hidden under his bandages and placed a genjutsu on the clan head. Once the jutsu was completed Danzo had to stay focused on keeping his face neutral since he was upset he couldn't use the jutsu for another ten years.

Hiashi seemed to calm down after a minute and regained the stoic expression typical of the Hyūga's. "Fine whats the plan." Hiruzen raised an eye, surprised Hiashi gave in so quickly but turned to Danzo silently asking the same thing as the Hyūga.

"Phase three is simple. Tell your daughter that you're giving her special training for when she becomes clan head and that she's allowed to invite a friend to train with her. She will invite Naruto and he will jump at the opportunity to train with his only friend. Teach Naruto and Hinata the basics as quickly as you can. Once that's done well give you some scrolls to pass along to Naruto for him to train with. Hopefully the two will push each other to get stronger. During this training you must make sure Naruto doesn't get attached to you if he becomes close to anyone other than Hinata than phase four of the plan won't work like we want it to." The Hyūga nodded in agreement before silently leaving the office.

**Hyūga clan compound next day**

Hiashi and his two daughters were eating breakfast in the dinning room of the main branch family. Hiashi kept up his stoic expression the entire time, Hinata happily ate her food with a smile she hadn't had since her mother's passing a year ago, and three-year old Hanabi was giggling as she played with her food. Once he was done eating Hiashi cleared his throat to gain the attention of his eldest. "Hinata, I've decided to give you advanced training for when you become clan head. So starting tomorrow I will train you all day everyday for when you come of age." He explained to his eldest while Hanabi seemed to be in her own world.

After hearing what her father wanted to do Hinata gained a sad look. If she spent all day training she would never get a chance to play with Naruto again. She wanted to decline but knew she had no choice. "Yes father." She said hanging her head sadly. But her father continued speaking.

"I've also decided to allow you to invite someone of your choice to train alongside you and act as a sparing partner." He finished watching his daughters reaction. Hinata quickly smiled and excused herself from the table.

Once she left the Hyūga compound Hinata swiftly made her way to the swing in front of the academy where Naruto agreed to meet her. Upon arrival Hinata sat on the swing and entertained herself by watching the academy students file into the school to begin their lessons. She only had to wait a few minutes before Naruto showed up.

Once Naruto saw her he walked up to her with a big grin on his face. "Hey Hinata you got here early." He observed.

"Oh. Yes I wanted to tell you something important and came here as soon as I learned about it." She said in her usual soft tone but kept up her small smile the entire time.

Naruto tilted his head in confusion. "What is it?" He asked.

"My father said he was going to begin my shinobi training and I'm allowed to invite a friend to train with me. I want you to learn with me. If you want to I mean." She added the last part hastily.

"Of course I want to," He declared, "Why wouldn't I want to train alongside my best friend?" He finished with a smile.

Hinata looked surprised. "I'm your best friend?" She asked as her hand went to her mouth.

She immediately regretted her question when she saw Naruto's eyes become sad as he looked down. "Your kinda my only friend." He said trying to force a smile.

Hinata couldn't believe this. Naruto told her he was an orphan yesterday but she had assumed his kindness and friendly attitude got him many friends. To here he was alone made her sad. "Don't you have anyone you're close with." She asked hesitantly, afraid to hear his answer.

Naruto seemed to think for a minute before he shook his head. "Not really. I once met this ramen chef a couple of years ago. I was wandering the streets but the old man and his daughter invited me inside and gave me a free meal. I came back the next day but his daughter wasn't there and the shop owner told me to leave and never come back." He recalled. But when he looked at Hinata and saw the tears forming in her eyes he started panicking. "Don't worry about it I'm fine. It happened two years ago and we're friends now so I'm not alone anymore." He reassured her frantically.

Hinata wiped her eyes and looked at her blond friend. "You're my first friend too but I've always had a family. I can't imagine what you went through but I promise that I'll always be with you." She said with determination.

Naruto quickly pulled her into a hug. "Thanks Hinata."

**Hokage's office**

Hiruzen was back to doing paper work and began to narrow down the jutsu that would burn paper the fastest. Right when he was about to begin the hand seals he herd the window behind him swing open followed by the boisterous shout of, "Hey sensei."

Hiruzen couldn't help but chuckle at his student's antics as the man in question walked in front of the Hokage's desk. He was a tall man with long white hair and a red line going down from each eye. (You all know what he looks like) "Good to see you Jiraya. But if I may ask, what exactly are you doing here." He asked hiding his nervousness about Jiraya learning about his god son.

Jiraya's face turned serious. "The elder toad summoned me to Mt. Myaboku and updated me about the prophesy." Hiruzen began to look curious but stayed silent. "When I got there he said 'recent occurences have altered the path of destiny' or something like that. The point is he gave me a new prophesy. I believe his exact words were, 'There will come a day when you must make a choice. Your decision will determine whether the maelstorm blows a new wind in the shinobi world and brings peace, or leaves his home to burn and rot in the flames of war.' That was all he told me so I decided to come here and give you a heads up."

Hiruzen began to absorb everything Jiraya had told him before he gave his own opinion. "The maelstorm part is most likely referring to Naruto but the part about 'leaving Konoha to burn' has me worried." He admitted to his student.

Jiraya just nodded his head before responding. "I figured out the part about Naruto too. That's why I want to begin his training with me on the road."

"That wouldn't be a good idea. If one of the Sanin were to suddenly start training a six-year-old with spiky blond hair and blue eyes the other villages would take notice and connect Naruto to his father. I know how you feel but the Hyūga clan is taking care of Naruto at the moment. Hiashi was hesitant at first but he relented after his daughter befriended Naruto and said it was just a favor to Minato." He explained when Jiraya looked confused upon hearing about the Hyūga teaching an outsider.

After Hiruzen's explanation Jiraya burst out laughing. "To think the almighty Hyūga head would submit to the whims of his six-year-old child." Hiruzen began to chuckle but stopped when Jiraya spoke again. "Fine I'll leave Naruto in Hiashi's hands for now but I do want to introduce myself to him." Jiraya began to make his way to the window but was stopped by Hiruzen.

"Don't. Naruto is a smart kid and will begin to ask questions if you go out of your way to meet him. Wait until he becomes an official shinobi before you introduce youself." Jiraya wanted to argue but decided to listen to his Hokage for now.

**The next day**

Naruto and Hinata were sitting on their knees in front of Hiashi in one of the Hyūga training grounds. Hiashi examined the two children before him. 'I can see the determination in both their eyes. Let's see how far the two of you can go.' Hiashi smiled and in a commanding tone said, "Let's begin the training."

**End of the first year**

Hiruzen, Danzo, and Hiashi were all gathered in the Hokage's office to hear the report on Naruto's progress. "This past year I've focused on unlocking their chakra and how to control it. Naruto was the first to use his chakra but Hinata was able to do the same soon after. Once they could draw it out I began giving them control exercises. Naruto took much longer than Hinata to learn these exercises due to his reserves but I suspect it would've been longer if he hadn't practiced at home. Hinata finished all her exercises in seven months while Naruto took ten which was sooner than I thought. Once Hinata was finished I had her read up on the other nations while Naruto finished. When he was done I had Hinata give Naruto an in-depth summary of what she had learned which took about a week. Afterwards I tested there chakra affinities. Naruto had a wind affinity while Hinata had water. They practiced there affinities for the rest of the year."

Danzo and Hiruzen were pleasantly surprised. A six-year-old able to master every chakra control exercise given to him, by a clan that required near perfect control, was a very rare thing. "Well done. But what are your plans for next year." Danzo asked.

"This next year I will build up their strength, flexibility, and speed in preparation for when I begin teaching taijutsu." He replied his face never shifting from his stoic look.

"That's a good idea. Now before we close this meeting has Naruto befriended anyone else in your clan." The Hokage asked.

"Hinata introduced Naruto to Hanabi. They interacted a few times which I stopped when it occurred. But other than that Hinata is still his only friend."

**The second year**

Eight year olds Naruto and Hinata were doing there best to ignore their aching bodies as they ate lunch in the garden. Hinata loved this garden. Before her mother passed away she help out in planting flowers and other nice looking plants. After Hinata's mom died she took care of the plants in her memory eventually passing the hobby down to Hanabi. She was nervous when she first showed Naruto the garden but in true Naruto fashion he just smiled and told her she was even more amazing than he thought prompting a huge blush. But now they were just enjoying each other's company.

"Hey Naruto. Hey big-sis." Naruto and Hinata looked over at a smiling Hanabi. Naruto was about to say "hi" but before he could say anything she was called in by Hiashi. Hinata frowned upon hearing her father, he had always been distant but ever since the training began he started to become cold to her. Hinata shook her head and went back to lunch.

"Hey, are you okay?" Naruto asked when he saw Hinata's frown.

"Oh I was just thinking about how painful father's physical training is. I feel guilty I dragged you into this." She half lied. While she did feel bad about forcing Naruto into the training she didn't know what to think about her father or how to approach the subject with Naruto. Unfortunately Naruto knew her too well.

"I agreed to this so don't feel bad about it, but we both know that isn't what's wrong. I want to help you so don't be afraid to come to me with your problems. After all that's what friends are for." He said with his usual grin.

Hinata had a small smile of her own when she answered, "I know I can come to you it's just..." Hinata frowned slightly when she paused to come up with the right words, "Father has been treating me differently since we began training together."

Naruto thought for a moment before coming up with a response, "Maybe he feels bad for making you train all day. You just admitted that the training is rough yourself."

Hinata looked a little hopeful upon hearing the blond's explanation, "Do you really think so?"

"Yeah. I bet he'll become normal again when we become ninjas." He assured her

Hinata looked more at ease and finished her meal.

**The third year**

While Hinata spared against Neji in the gentle fist style, Naruto sat and listened to Hiashi as he instructed Naruto in a new technique. "Now before I teach you the new technique i need to know if you remember what I told you about your taijutsu style."

Naruto took a deep breath before he started to recite what the Hyūga had told him. "You told me that I don't really have a style. You taught me to punch, kick, and grapple but when I fight my movements are more improvised than those with a traditional style."

Hiashi nodded his head once to show the explanation was correct. "Good. This next technique should fit your improvised style perfectly. The technique only has a beginning stance that can be altered for each person and relies on improvised movements that requires very little technique. The technique itself is called the seikūken and has been mastered by very few people. You should be grateful that I'm willing to instruct you in the seikūken it's usually reserved for non-Hyūgas that marry into our clan."

Naruto seemed confused by this. "If it's a clan technique how come it's only taught to people who marry into your clan?"

Hiashi resisted the urge to roll his eyes before speaking again. "The seikūken is primarily a defensive technique where the user expels his chakra into the air before condensing it into an invisible sphere around him. The sphere is a size that allows the user to reach everything within it. Once an attack enters the sphere the user can sense the disruption in his chakra and responds to it by slowing the attack down in his mind and deflecting it by instinct. The skill is difficult to master as it requires extremely high leveled chakra control and a lot of mental discipline. Wielders of the byakugan ignore the seikūken since we already have 360 degree vision. I haven't bothered learning the seikūken so you'll have to learn from this scroll." Hiashi fished out a scroll from his kimono and handed it to Naruto who resisted a groan from having to learn by reading.

**The fourth year**

Now ten, Naruto and Hinata are looking out at the village of Konoha as they sat on the Hokage monument under a full moon. Hinata was grateful it was dark out or Naruto would've seen the blush on her face from being alone at night with the boy she loved. Over the past few years Naruto and Hinata were continuously growing closer. Eventually she realized that Naruto was probably the person she cared for most. She tried convincing herself that she was only ten and didn't know what love was but she knew Naruto was the only person she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. She wasn't going to pursue her feelings until she was older but found herself dreaming about the blond almost every night. Little did she know was that Naruto felt the same way.

After the initial awkwardness, which always comes whenever the two are alone together, they began talking about their training. Over the past year Naruto had been learning fuuinjutsu at night and kenjutsu during the day when it was discovered he had a talent for both, though he was far more skilled and interested in the sword than with seals. Hinata, however, decided to teach herself how to make medical products from herbs and other ingredients as well as learning a multitude of genjutsu. Both children were just about mid chunin and they were still becoming stronger.

"I can't wait untill we become official shinobi and get to go on really cool missions together!" Naruto exclaimed.

Hinata giggled at his excitement. "Relax we still have two more years of traing before we can take the genin exam." She reminded her crush.

Naruto frowned at the reminder. "But we're already really strong! The two of us can handle whatever comes our way so why wait to become shinobi. We aren't like those kids in the academy." He argued.

"But we're still ten and need to mature before we take on such a responsibility." She said as she watched the people below head home for the night.

"Have you been reading the academy text-book again? I don't get why you enjoy reading that thing anyways it wont teach you anything you don't already know." He commented.

Hinata surpresed a gasp at the blond's correct guess. When she started to learn the basics of medicine she asked Naruto to 'borrow' an unused text-book to get her started on the craft. After reading the section on medicine she took the time to read the other chapters since she was curious what others in her age group were learning. Naruto teased her about being a book-worm when he learned she what she was reading in her spare time.

Hinata looked at the blond and decided it was time to tell him why she was reading the book again. "I guess you caught me. But I'm reading it again to fulfill my goal."

Naruto turned to her curious. "Your goal?" He asked.

Hinata smiled and turned to look at him in the eyes. "Yes, I decided I would like to become a teacher."

Naruto look surprised at the info. "Why?"

"When shinobi go out on missions it's common place to kill and lie. Whenever I think about myself doing such things I feel like crying. I don't want to hurt and kill others more than I have to. And if I become a teacher I can pass down what I've learned to the next generation before I take over as clan head." She explained with her usual soft smile.

Naruto looked at her for a moment before he quickly gained a smile. Hinata's kind heart was one of the things he loved most about her. He knew she didn't like the idea of killing others but after hearing about how she wanted to help the next generation he couldn't help but smile. "That sounds like a great dream Hinata."

Hinata beamed at Naruto but decided to ask him something, "If you don't mind me asking what are your goals?"

Naruto thought about it before responding in a quiet tone, "Well when I was a kid, before I met you, I was thinking about becoming the Hokage. But I realized that the Hokage must sacrifice everything to protect the village. I don't want to do that. I only have one thing I consider precious and I won't give it up for anything, including the village."

Now it was Hinata's turn to be surprised. "What is it?"

Naruto gave a huge smile and traded his quiet tone for a happy one. "It's you. Your more important to me than anything. That's why my dream is to become strong enough to protect you from any threats or enemies you may make as a Konoha shinobi and Hyūga clan head. No matter what happens I'll be there for you until the end, I promise."

Hinata's blush became darker and darker until it was all she could do to not faint. As she looked into his eyes she could only think of one thing to say.

"Naruto. Thank you."

**The fifth year**

Naruto held his wooden sword in front of him with his right hand as his left hovered above the hilt below his right. He stared down Hinata who was in her preferred Jūken stance unique to her alone. A bead of sweat trickled down both of their faces. The two friends simultaneously rushed towards each other intent on winning this spar. Naruto attacked first with a horizontal swing aimed at Hinata's head which she ducked with ease. Once the blade passed over her head Hinata took a step forward and attempted to slam her open palms into his chest. Naruto quickly dodged by back stepping and countered by gripping his sword with both hands and swinging down. Hinata used the momentum from her attack to roll away from the swing and ended in a crouch on Naruto's left. Hinata sprung forward and started throwing rapid jūken strikes. Naruto evaded most of the barage but was unable to get enough distance to swing his sword properly. Realizing that his sword was useless when Hinata was this close he dropped the blade and the two began an intense taijutsu battle.

Although Naruto was keeping up pretty well he was slowly beginning to lose ground. Hinata was far better in taijutsu and the jūken's ability to attack the chakra network made blocking futile. What made matters worse was that the Hyūga had taught herself to use her natural flexibility in fights. No mater what type of punch or kick, Hinata could gracefully move out of the way. Just as Hinata was about to overpower Naruto the boy found an opening and attempted to kick Hinata in the stomach. Hinata saw the kick coming and jumped back to avoid it giving Naruto the opportunity to activate his seikūken. Once Naruto's chakra settled into a sphere around him he held both hands open in front of him and cleared his mind of any distractions. Hinata saw the chakra form around him with her byakugan and decided to rush him. When her first blow entered the territory of the seikūken Naruto's hand shot forward and knocked it aside. undeterred Hinata kept attacking in an attempt to force her way into the seikūken with lightning fast blows. The two children's arms were nothing more than blurs. One of them would deflect a blow to launch a counterattack which got slapped away by the other. In the conscience part of his mind, not being used to maintain the seikūken, Naruto knew Hinata was beginning to gain the upper hand. His arms were beginning to numb from all the times Hinata stopped his blows with her own jūken strikes. Quickly deactivating his seikūken, Naruto grabbed Hinata's outstretched arm and threw her over his shoulder. Hinata twisted herself in midair and landed on her feet. The two looked at each other for a moment before they both began to run through hand seals.

"Water style: liquid bullet jutsu"

"Wind style: wind shuriken jutsu"

As Hinata shot three large blasts of water from her mouth, Naruto released seven wind shuriken from his own. Naruto's jutsu tore through Hinata's own and continued on towards the Hyūga herself. Hinata saved herself by spinning her body and creating a visible sphere of spinning chakra with a shout of, "Rotation." The wind shuriken dissipated upon contact of the Hyūga's defensive technique. However as Hinata's spin began to slow down a rough hand griped her by the wrist and twisted it behind her. Before she could get her bearings she was shoved face-first into the ground as her attacker sat on her back. Once she realized what was going on she saw a finger covered in wind chakra an inch away from her jugular.

"I win." She herd Naruto say in a cheery tone. She smiled as she felt her best friend get off her.

"Good job Naruto, but why didn't you use ninjutsu earlier? We both know your better with it than taijutsu." She asked curiously.

"You wouldn't give me a chance!" He exclaimed, "I couldn't gain any distance with you no mater how hard I tried."

"What about before you used the seikūken?" She asked. He was about to respond but face palmed after a moment instead. Hinata couldn't help but giggle at the boy she loved. "Come on let's go get some lunch." She said with a smile. Naruto gave a huge grin and followed her into the kitchen.

**Hokage's office**

Hiruzen, Hiashi, and Danzo had just finished watching the spar in the Hyūga compound through the Hokage's viewing crystal. "You've done a very good job with those to Hiashi, well done." The Hokage acknowledged.

"Thank you lord Hokage. Will we proceed with the final phase?" Hiashi asked.

Before the Hokage could answer Danzo spoke up, "Not yet. From what I've seen they are only high chunin. Let's give them another year by then he should gain the strength of a jonin. I must admit though, Hiashi, your daughter is very skilled. If Naruto wasn't the jinchuriki I would probably let them both live or possibly make the girl into our ideal ninja instead."

Hiruzen's face shifted into a regretful expression, "Must we kill her? We could have two great shinobi rather than one 'perfect' jinchuriki." Hiruzen said in an attempt to convince Danzo. Hiruzen still had nightmares about what they were doing.

"Yes," Danzo replied curtly, "When Naruto becomes emotionless the Kyuubi will be unable to take advantage of any hatred he would have otherwise. The Kyuubi's chakra will be under the boy's control and by extension ours." Danzo explained. When Hiruzen remained quiet he turned to Hiashi. "Please detail their skill sets before we adjourn this meeting."

Hiashi quickly recalled everything about the two before he spoke, "Naruto is very talented and hard-working. He took to everything I taught him except maybe chakra control which he mastered with much dedication. He has much physical strength and excels in wind jutsu which was his focus for the past year. He is a prodigy of the sword and is attempting to create his own style by combining elements of from many different styles including that Uzumaki sword style he read about from the scroll I gave him. To a lesser extent he is talented in fuuinjutsu but doesn't use it much in battle.

"Hinata is just as hardworking as Naruto but is too soft-hearted to become a deadly shinobi despite her skill and determination. In terms of skill and strength she is a little below Naruto but only slightly. She prefers using her flexibility in battle rather than brute strength like Naruto. She is talented in water jutsu but focused mostly on our clan's jutsu which she mastered the majority of in record time. Rather than the typical Jyuken style she uses a style that takes full advantage of her flexibility resulting in unrivaled prowess in taijutsu. If she gains enough experience I would be hard pressed to hit her much less win. If I had to describe fighting her I would say it's like punching water. Other than that she has taken an interest in ointments but seems uninterested in medical jutsu. If I had to guess why I would assume it's because medical ninjutsu would take up too much of her time while ointments are easier."

The room's two other occupants were very impressed by the children. After some more conversing the meeting came to an end.

**The sixth year: October 10th**

A now twelve year old Naruto and eleven year old Hinata sat on the floor in Hinata's room as they enjoyed the chocolate cake she made. Naruto hated his birthday before he met Hinata since the villagers would form into drunken mobs and hunt him down. But Hinata made every birthday special. She would give him a heart warming gift every year and, when she was old enough, bake him a cake. The only thing different from year to year was the cake, which became more and more delicious. Once the cake was eaten they talked about trivial things until it was time for Hinata to give him her present.

"So what did you get me?" Naruto asked anxiously prompting a soft giggle from Hinata.

"Please just wait a moment it's right over here." Hinata responded as she got up and walked to her bed. When she got there she pulled out a long wooden box from under it which she then handed to the still sitting boy who was staring at the gift in awe. After handing him the box she sat down in front of him.

Naruto opened the box and couldn't help but gawk at what was inside. It was a katana that could only be described as beautiful. The hilt of the sword was a little more than a foot long and wrapped in a lavender cloth that matched Hinata's eyes almost perfectly. The pommel was slightly rounded off in contrast to the flat pommel other swords possessed. The guard was a thin rounded piece of metal in a light golden color. The blade was pure white and about four feet long. The sheath, which was next to the blade, was made of smooth black wood with pieces of golden metal at the end of the sword and around the opening. **  
**

Naruto looked at a smiling Hinata with wide eyes and a gaping mouth. "Well? Do you like it? I knew you needed to get an actual sword soon so I thought you might like this one."

Naruto just stared at her until he found the words to speak, "I love it it's absolutely beautiful, but this must have cost you a fortune."

Hinata beamed, happy he loved her gift. "Don't worry about the price it was passed down to me by my mother." Hinata explained to him.

"You're mother!" Naruto exclaimed. "I can't take a keepsake of your mother like this."

Hinata wore a sad smile as memories of her mother came to her. "It's because it means so much to me that I want you to have it. I have two things to remember my mother with, an old necklace and that sword. Whenever I missed my mom I would look at that sword and talk to it. Since we became friends I've looked at that sword less and less but every time I do I pour all my emotions into it and talk about my life. It feels like a part of me lives in that sword so if you use it I feel like I'll always be with you no matter how far apart we are." She explained.

Naruto took the sword out and sheathed it. He looked up at Hinata with a huge grin and said, "Thank you. I promise I'll take care of it."

Hinata found that giving away the keepsake was easier than she thought it was going to be, but figured it was only because she was giving it to Naruto. "The sword was first given to my mother by her best friend at the time. I think her name was Kushina but I'm not sure. The sword was mostly used by my mother for decoration but it has many seals placed on it that make it more than capable of battle. One seal prevents rusting from blood and water, one keeps stains off of it, another lets chakra flow more easily in it, one keeps the edge sharp, and the final one makes it and the sheath near indestructible."

Naruto was a bit surprised at what seals were placed on the sword. The first one is often overlooked by many but a rusted sword is easy to break. The second one was mostly for looks but the last three are perfect for battle. Just as Naruto was about to thank her again he saw it was getting late and had to go. He and Hinata both stood up and the girl found herself pulled into a hug. Naruto released the blushing girl and made his way to the door and turned back around. "Really thank you. You have no idea how much this means to me."

Right when he was about to leave Hinata gathered up her courage, ran to Naruto, and planted a kiss on his cheek. Naruto was so shocked he almost didn't hear the soft "good-bye" Hinata gave him before she closed the door.

Naruto slowly touched his cheek before grinning and walking away. Inside her room Hinata took a couple of steps toward her bed before it became too much for her and she fell face forward, unconscious with a smile.

As Naruto made his way out of the compound he saw the light in the meeting hall were on. Curious Naruto made his way to the gathering and listened in.

"So that's how things are." One elder states

"This could be bad for us, if she dies unsealed than someone could take her eyes." Another Hyūga spoke.

"Indeed that's why next week we will brand Hinata with the caged bird seal before the final phase is set in motion." This time it was Hiashi that spoke up. Naruto suppressed a gasp when he heard that they would place that seal on Hinata. He knew what it was and there was no way he would let Hinata receive it. He quietly walked away before he was caught.

Upon returning to his apartment he lied down on his makeshift bed and began coming up with a plan to escape Konoha with Hinata.

**The next day - Hokage's office**

Hiruzen was smiling and kicking back despite the over powering smell of burnt paperwork in the office. He was so happy he didn't even mind when Danzo came into his office completely unannounced.

"We have a problem." Danzo said the moment he entered. The Hokage immediately adopted a serious expression and gave Danzo his full attention. "About an hour ago the jinchuriki and Hyūga girl snuck away from the Hyūga compound with the latter's younger sister. They entered Konoha's underground tunnel network and lost the ANBU watching them. I believe they are trying to escape." Danzo reported with a steady tone despite his hidden anger. Hiruzen was about to make an order but was interrupted by a voice in his windowsill.

"Sensei." A serious voice said. The two occupants turned to the voice and saw Jiraya who was now missing his usual jolly face. Jiraya looked serious and pissed off.

"What is it?" Hiruzen asked, afraid of more bad news.

"I was contacted by one of my spies on the Hyūga council last night. I know all about that plan of yours and I won't let you hurt my godson." He said dead serious.

"Well talk about this later for now we need to find Naruto before he leaves Konoha." Hiruzen reasoned

Jiraya seemed like he wanted to argue but relented and set off to find Naruto.

**Konoha tunnel network**

Naruto quickly made his way through the underground caves with Hinata and Hanabi right behind him. They had run into a few ANBU agents that appeared to be looking for them, but the two shinobi in training managed to knock them out with the element of surprise. Hanabi was starting to slow down after a while. She had started her training separate from Hinata and Naruto when she was six but she didn't have the stamina to keep up with her sister yet. Naruto recalled how she wound up coming with them.

**Earlier**

Naruto sat with Hinata in her room and had just finished explaining what he overheard to the girl who was now finding it hard not to cry. "Are you sure?" She asked with a quivering voice.

"Yeah, they definitely said they would place that seal on you." Hinata was about to bawl her eyes out but Naruto needed to explain his plan. "I refuse to let you get branded but I can't go against the village or Hyūga council and win. We have no choice but to leave Konoha through the abandoned tunnels that run underground, there shouldn't be many guards in there and one passage should lead out of the village."

"But what about Hanabi and the rest of my family? I can't just leave them." She stammered out scared and confused.

Naruto was scared of leaving the village himself but knew Hinata was having a much harder time. "This clan can't be considered your family if they intend to brand you like this. As for your sister, the clan will name her the next head and will thoroughly train and protect her. We can visit her once we become strong enough to defend ourselves but we need to leave now."

"Your leaving?" A soft voice asked.

The two teens turned to the doorway and saw Hinata's nine-year old sister looking at them with eyes that were beginning to tear up.

"I'm sorry Hanabi but I have to. If I don't the elders will seal me and force their will upon me." Hinata explained trying to remain calm.

"Then let me come." Hanabi said no longer on the verge of tears

Naruto and Hinata were both surprised at what she said. "Why?" Naruto asked

"Father never really talks to me, the side branches resent me, and I don't have any friends. Please let me come Hinata. You're the only one who really talks to me." Hinata wanted to cry for her sister but turned to Naruto and silently asked to bring her along.

Naruto had a mental debate about bringing her along. On one hand he didn't want to just leave Hanabi all alone, she seemed nice from the few encounters they had. On the other hand she was only nine and would probably slow them down. Before he could deny Hanbi's request he saw Hinata's pleading eyes and wound up agreeing. Hiashi was putting her through the same training they did so she shouldn't slow them down too much.

After about an hour the three were ready to go. Naruto ditched his favorite orange jacket and pants in favor of a much more stealth friendly outfit. He wore a light grey jacket over a black shirt and dark pants. Hinata wore her favorite baggy jacket and pants similar to Naruto's. Hanabi elected to wear cloths that looked almost identical to the ones Hinata wore when she met Naruto. Naruto had his sword strapped to his left hip and a kunai pouch on the back of his belt. Hinata also had her own pouch for supplies but other than that they carried nothing in favor of traveling light. Once preparation were complete the three set off.

**Later**

The three children were cautiously exploring the network of tunnels and found a fork in the path. The three were debating which way lead out of the village but stopped when they heard a voice that made their blood freeze.

"There you are." The monotone voice said. The three children turned around slowly and came face to face with the Hokage and two other men they hadn't met before. "Why are you three trying to escape?" Danzo asked.

"I know what you're going to do to Hinata and I won't allow her to be harmed." Naruto states referring to the caged bird seal.

'Damn how did he learn about the plan' Danzo thought angrily. "Hiruzen, it seems we must begin the final phase."

"I won't let you do it." Jiraya spat out angrily.

Hiruzen let out a deep breath and spoke to his student, "Jiraya do you remember the prophesy you gave me a few years ago. You told me that if Naruto left, Konoha would be destroyed in a war. If we lose our Jinchuriki the other villages will attack and Naruto is dead set on leaving Konoha with Hinata. She is the reason he's leaving."

Upon being reminded of the prophesy Jiraya's convictions began to falter. His sensei was right, if the girl remained alive Naruto would try to leave the village again and again until he succeeded but if she died he would have no reason to leave. As much as he hated to admit it the girl's death would lead to the prophesied peace. He formed a rasengan in his right hand and looked at it.

This was the choice he would have to make. He could shove the attack into Danzo and convince his sensei to leave the children alone, or he could kill the girl and set Naruto on the road that would lead to him bringing peace.

Naruto saw that the three older men were wrapped up in their own conversation so he turned to Hinata to tell her to run while they were distracted. There eyes connected but before he could say anything something slammed into Hinata and her eyes widened. The girl flew backwards and collided with the wall behind her.

Everything was silent for a moment. The dust in air had yet to settle Naruto's eyes were wide with the fear he felt in every part of his body. The dust began to clear up and Naruto caught a glimpse of the broken form of Hinata.

"HINATA/SIS!" Naruto and Hanabi screamed before they rushed to the dying girl.

When Naruto got to Hinata he was unable to fight back the tears that came when he saw how the attack tore up her stomach. Naruto cradled her upper body as Hanabi fell to her hands and knees next to him. "Hinata?" Naruto asked desperately.

Hinata turned her head to look at Naruto and gave a small smile. "Naruto, are you okay?" She asked with a weak voice.

Naruto was openly crying when he began to respond, "Yeah I'm fine. And your going to be okay to just rest for now." Naruto pleaded.

Hinata turned slightly to look at Hanabi. "I'm sorry but it looks like I have to leave you behind after all." Before she continued she slowly reached up and grabbed a necklace that she wore under her shirt. With shaky hands she managed to yank it off and held it out to Hanabi. The single round crystal that hung from the necklace sparkled slightly in the dim light of the cave. "I want you to take care of this for me alright?" Hanabi reached out and grabbed the necklace before giving a short nod of conformation.

Hinata turned her attention back to Naruto before speaking again, "Thank you for being my friend. I'm so happy we met."

"Hey don't talk like that you're going to be fine. P-please don't die." Naruto begged.

Hinata could only give a small smile before responding, "I'm sorry but I have one last request." Naruto was unable to speak so he gave a short nod. "Don't change. Don't let my death change who you are. Don't change from the boy I love." Naruto gasped slightly as Hinata moved her hand and poked him in the chest. "You're Naruto, don't you dare forget that." Her eyes began to close after those last words and Naruto moved down to rest his lips on her own. They remained like that until Naruto felt her lips become cold.

He pulled away and stared at her peaceful smile. She looked so happy. Naruto laid her down and watched her as a whirlwind of emotions blew inside of him. No mater how hard he tried he was unable to hang on to any one emotion. Sorrow, misery, disbelief, longing, love and countless other emotions existed in his mind all at once. He continued to stare at Hinata, who Hanabi was now crying on, untill he was pulled out of his thoughts by the older men.

"Good job Jiraya." Danzo complimented.

"Shut up." The toad sage spat out in a voice filled with self loathing.

"We did what we had to." The Hokage said in a subdued tone.

"Indeed, now come along Naruto it's time to put the finishing touches on your training." The bandaged man said as he began to walk away, confident that Naruto was now nothing but a tool.

Naruto slowly stood up with his hair shadowing his eyes. 'Good job? We did what we had to? Finish my training?' Naruto had finally locked onto an emotion, Hatred. These are the guys that killed Hinata and they were acting like it was a good thing, like it needed to happen. Rage and anger continued to build up inside of him until he felt something inside snap. "You killed her." Naruto said in a surprisingly steady voice. Everyone in the area turned to look at him. "You killed her." he repeated in the same tone.

Before anyone could blink Naruto disappeared in a burst of speed. Danzo could only widen his exposed eye when he felt something grab the front of his face. Danzo was slammed into the wall by his head crushing his skull instantly.

Jiraya and Hiruzen turned to where Danzo had met the wall with wide eyes. Standing above Danzo's corpse was a blond-haired boy coated in red chakra that took the form of a fox. What scared the men in the room was the fact that six tails were extended from the cloak and thrashed around angrily. When Naruto turned to face them he had crimson anomalistic eyes. "You killed her, so I'm going to kill you."

**Omake**

After Naruto and Hinata escaped from the clearing the three boys from earlier slowly got up on shaky feet and looked around. "Do you guys feel like we were just used as a plot device and will never get anymore screen time?" The first boy asked.

"Yeah it's weird I feel used. The author didn't even give us names." The second boy replied.

"Wait, who raised us? I mean what kind of parent lets there eight year old kids run around unsupervised abusing six-year-old girls?" The third one asked. The other two were about to answer but couldn't since they didn't know the answer.

"HINATA-SAMA!" A voice yelled out. the boys turned to see an adult Hyūga run up to them. He stopped a few feet short and looked confused. "Where's Hinata?" He asked.

"Your late." An angry male voice ground out. Everyone in the clearing turned to the source of the new voice. The speaker was a devilishly handsome individual that could make any fan girl squeal. This was Darkbeast42 the author of this story.

The four guys look at the man in confusion. "I'm trying to write a story here and you have the balls to show up late for your part. Hinata was supposed to see you coming and become afraid that you'd bring her back home. Naruto would see this and run away with her. But _noooooooo _you had to show up late and force me into altering the scene." The man scolds.

"But Darkbeast-sama I" but he was cut off

"Knock it off with the sama, kun, chan, and so on. I'm writing this on my iPad and those are too much of a pain to write so the audience will have to use their imagination. Same with Hinata's stuttering." Darkbeast said

"Isn't that kind of lazy of you?" One of the un-named kids asked.

Darkbeast42 merely snapped his fingers and the kid disappeared in a could of smoke.

"Where did you send him?" Ko asked.

"I put him in his own yaoi fan fic." Everyone but the author looked terrified.

"That is the most evil thing I have ever heard." One kid comments.

"Damn straight it is. Anyways I need to talk to Ko."

"Me? About what?"

"You showed up for your scene late. I can't trust you next time so I'm cutting out your scene later on." DB said seriously.

"What? But it was going to be my last scene in the story. You told me that I would get to fend off the rainbow sharks with nothing but a whip while Naruto and Hinata make their escape." He said urgently trying to remind the author of his promise.

"Yeah but I can't trust you so now instead of you fighting rainbow sharks Guy will take your place and do battle with a squadron of Mexican penguins." DB explains before teleporting back to reality.

"Why do I get the feeling that our entire universe is controlled by a psychopath?" One kid asked.

"Hey at least he's not Kishimoto. Can you believe all the bs powers of the sharingan." Everyone in the field gave a nod of agreement.

* * *

**Author notes**

I can't believe how long this chapter ended up being I almost ended it at several different points but I really wanted to get to Hinata's death this chapter since I'm pretty sure nobody wants to read a cross over that takes ten chapters to get to the cross over part. I don't know if I'll post another chapter this long because my only restriction on chapter length is that it must be at least 3000 words other than that it could be any length.

I'm sorry if I kept you guys waiting for this chapter. I intended to post it last week but as it turns out. Procrastinating to the point where you have to read a 600 pg book in 3 day time period wasn't one of my better ideas. Oh well I feel pretty good about the test but that's beside the point.

Now before any of you ask, no I will not revive Hinata so she isn't an option for the pairing. Looking back on it, it was really stupid when Lisana came back to life. Her death gave Natsu's character some depth but that was torn away when they used bs to resurrect her. On a side note has she done anything since her return other than make everyone else's life harder. She stays in the background but every now and then she steps up and ruins everything. For an example watch what she did during Mira's fight with the tree guy. Rant over.

Also, yes I am that good-looking.

Also Guy was too busy being youthful to slay the penguins oh well.

feel free to tell me what you liked and what you hated until next time:

C ya.


End file.
